A red pair of boots costs $$32$, and a blue backpack costs $$8$. The red pair of boots costs how many times as much as the blue backpack costs?
Solution: The cost of the red pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the blue backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$32 \div $8$ $$32 \div $8 = 4$ The red pair of boots costs $4$ times as much as the blue backpack costs.